Salah Paham
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Trio Fujoshi Konoha High School sedang bergosip. Pasangan yaoi paling hot?/ " Aku mendengar Naruto mendesah dan mengerang."/ Oneshoot gaje nan pendek yang muncul saat author nonton acara gosip.


Salah Paham

 **All of Character by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story originaly by Kuroi Sora18**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance / Drama**

 **Warning!**

AU!School life/ Shounen-ai/ BL/alur kecepatan/absurd/OOC/ typo bertebaran

...

...

..

Seantero Konoha High School tahu kalau Uzumaki Karin, sepupu Naruto itu adalah seorang fujoshi akut dan seorang ratu gosip. Pagi - pagi begini, biasanya dia memojok di pojokan kelas bersama 'komplotannya' yaitu Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino sambil bergosip ria sambil membicarakan berbagai tema soal kehidupan mereka sebagai seorang perempuan tentunya.

Naruto yang notabene sekelas dengan mereka bertiga rasanya sudah jengah dengan teriakan 'kyaa kyaa' serta obrolan-obrolan absurd mereka. Seperti hari ini, mereka dengan kompak mengusung tema ' Pasangan paling ngetop seantero Konoha High School' sebagai bahan perbincangan mereka.

" Ano ne... menurut kalian, siapa pasangan yaoi paling hot di sekolah ini?" Sakura selaku ketua club mengajukan pertanyaan.

" Bukannya Sasori-senpai dan Deidara-senpai dari kelas 12-3?" Yamanaka Ino menyahut dengan nada menggebu-gebu. "Aku bahkan pernah melihat mereka berciuman di perpustakaan."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Siapa yang mengambil inisiatif duluan?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Jidatnya yang lebar dicongdongkan kearah Ino dengan kedua alis saling berdekatan.

" Entahlah. " Ino menghendikan bahunya. "Mereka berciuman begitu saja jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil inisiatif duluan."

"Itu sih belum 'hot' namanya. Menurutku, pair Sasuke dan sepupukulah yang paling hot." ujar Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat percaya diri sekali dengan pair unggulannya. Yah dia adalah sepupu Naruto dengan julukan Si Setan Gosip Konoha.

" Heleh! Bukannya kerjaan mereka itu cuma bertengakar terus setiap kali mereka bertemu? Hot dari sisi mananya?"

Karin hanya mendengus meremehkan mendengar cibiran Ino.

" Kurasa aku setuju dengan Ino-pig. Mereka selalu bertengkar jika bertemu. Untung mereka tidak sekelas." ujar Sakura diikuti dengan helaan nafas. Yah, bisa hancur kelas ini jika mereka disatukan dalam satu kandang.

" Ino, Sakura, justru hubungan yang seperti itulah yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tetap harmonis dan tidak sejatinya adalah teman sepermainan yang sangat akrab. Kemarin aku menginap di rumah sepupuku. Dan secara kebetulan Sasuke juga datang berkunjung untuk bermain game bersama di kamar Naruto. Nah, kalian tahu aku mendengar apa?"

Karin menyeringai lebar saat kepala temannya nampak kompak menggeleng penasaran.

" Aku mendengar Naruto mendesah dan mengerang." katanya dengan suara berbisik.

* * *

( flashback)

Karin berjalan menuju dapur sambil menguap lebar. Jam dua belas malam begini dia terbangun karena mendadak dirinya merasa haus sekali. Namun saat melewati kamar sepupunya , dia mendadak berhenti dengan wajah beraut super heran karena ada suara aneh tiba-tiba menyambangi telinganya yang setajam telinga kelinci.

" Ahh!Yamete, Teme!"

"Ku bilang diam dan nikmati saja, Dobe!"

Seketika itu juga tubuh Karin langsung membeku. Karin tahu Sasuke dan Naruto punya hubungan spesial diantara mereka. Bahkan dia tahu sedari mereka kecil. Tapi...

" Punyamu tegang sekali, Dobe."

" Ahh, ughh...jangan terlalu keras. Ittai, dattebayou!"

Glup. Karin menelan ludah kering. Hidungnya terasa berdesir-desir aneh. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan melakukan 'itu' secepat ini. Dia sangat kaget bagaikan tersambar petir di tengah malam. Sepupunya yang polos itu kini...

Ini tidak baik, otaknya mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor di tengah malam begini. Karin pun mengambil langkah seribu -mengurungkan niatnya untuk melegakan kerongkongannya yang kering mendadak.

(end)

* * *

" Nani?!"

Reflek Karin langsung menyumbat lubang telinganya dengan kedua telunjuknya.

" Jangan keras-keras!" desisnya sebal. Pasalnya mulut kedua sohibnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa dijaga dengan benar. Dia jadi malu berat karena seisi kelas kompak menatap tajam kearah mereka. Termasuk Naruto. Karin yakin anak itu sedang mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan forum fujoshi yang menaunginya. Halah!

"L-lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Apa kau merekamnya?"

"Siapa yang 'top' dan siapa yang 'bottom'?Ne, oshieteyo!"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari kedua sahabatnya membuat kepala Karin seperti mau pecah.

" Aku tidak tahu. Soalnya aku tidak kuat jika aku harus mengintip mereka."

" Sayang sekali~" Keduanya kompak menghela napas kecewa. " Kau payah sekali! Itu kesempatan bagus untuk menambah 'asupan' kita!" ujar Sakura menambahkan.

" Lain kali coba kau letakan kamera di kamarnya!"

" Ino, kau ingin aku jadi stalker? Itu tindakan kriminal." ujar Karin sambil mendengus sebal. Penasara sih penasaran tapi tidak sampai seperti itu juga.

" Lagi pula, sepupuku selalu mengunci kamarnya jika dia tinggalkan."

Dilain sisi Naruto nampak mengamati mereka dengan pandangan curiga. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya meraka bicarakan hingga mereka menjerit-jerit tidak karuan. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri hanya karena memikirkan apa yang kira-kira mereka bicarakan.

.

.

.

.

End?

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Ahh!Yamete, Teme!"

"Ku bilang diam dan nikmati saja, Dobe!"

" Punyamu tegang sekali, Dobe."

" Ahh, ughh...jangan terlalu keras. Ittai, dattebayou!"

Glup. Karin menelan ludah kering. Hidungnya terasa berdesir-desir aneh. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan melakukan 'itu' secepat ini. Dia sangat kaget bagaikan tersambar petir di tengah malam. Sepupunya yang polos itu kini...

Ini tidak baik, otaknya mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor di tengah malam begini. Karin pun mengambil langkah seribu -mengurungkan niatnya untuk melegakan kerongkongannya yang kering mendadak.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya dengan pandangan tajam.

" Pijatanmu buruk sekali! Tidak ada enak-enaknya!"

" Kan sudah kubilang aku bukan ahli refleksi." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Dia tetap melanjutkan sesi pijit memijitnya meski Naruto berulang kali menghardiknya.

" Aku kan yang menang di game tadi. Jadi sesuai kesepakatan kau harus memijatku."

" Aku sudah memijatmu. Hora!" Sasuke mulai meremas-remas bahu Naruto dengan keras dan tidak beraturan.

" Argh... kubunuh kau Teme!"

" Dengan senang hati aku akan selalu menghantuimu, Dobe~ "

*CHUU*

" Kyaah!"

.

.

.

Benar - benar End


End file.
